


i never thought i’d get the chance

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first date, Sebastian brings Blaine a really nice present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never thought i’d get the chance

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 5 of Seblaine Week 2015

Blaine should've known better. He should've listened to Rachel, who's said trusting Sebastian could be a bad idea. He hasn't listened to her, though, because duh, she's been having an awful lot of contact with one Jesse St James lately, someone she shouldn't trust if the same standards were applied to him.    
He hasn't listened to her, so now he's standing in front of a small French restaurant in Lower Manhattan, looking at his watch every three seconds, basically.    
He can't even sit down, the table's on Sebastian's name and they want an  _ ID _ .    
It's been Sebastian's idea to go here, he claims it's the best French food he's ever tried in America and Blaine believes him, because if someone of his friends has an idea about good French food, it must be Sebastian Pascal Half-my-family-is-French-I've-lived-in-freaking-Paris-and-almost-know-French-better-than-English Smythe.

Blaine Anderson is being stood up by Sebastian. That's it, Sebastian knows that he hates it when people aren't punctual – especially when it comes to a date – and for some reason he's hoped that at least today he'd be on time. But Blaine hasn't gotten a reply to the texts he's sent after 15 minutes, no reply to the calls he's made after half an hour. Now, another 10 minutes later, he's just about to turn around and leave when he spots Sebastian racing up to him.

“Blaine!”, he calls, the open jacket almost looking like a cape in the wind – Blaine still needs to get used to him out of the Dalton blazer -, he's carrying something white in his hands.

Blaine stoops in his movements and looks up to him, starts smiling when Sebastian stops. He did not forget about him.

“I-- oh god, sorry-- sorry for letting you wait--”, Sebastian say, trying to catch his breath. “I got-- those are the reason-- they're for you.”, he holds up the white things he's been carrying.

Blaine takes it. It's a bouquet of flowers, much to his surprise, a _whole_ bouquet, and when he looks at it, he notices hat there are not only white ones, albeit mostly.

“I-- thank you?”, he says and can't hide the surprise in his voice. He'd never have guessed Sebastian was a flower-kind of guy.

As if he's able to read his mind, Sebastian adds, “That was only supposed to be _one_.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “I have the feeling there's a story to come.”

“A story that's taken half an hour to happen.”, Sebastian nods with a grin. “Let's get inside first, though.”

 

Once they're seated – he learns that they save your table for an hour, so they're lucky Sebastian hasn't taken even longer – Blaine places the bouquet on the table next to his plate an throws a glance at Sebastian.

The other boy takes a sip from his glass of water and sighs. “Okay, so I wanted to get a flower, right? Because I'm just nice like that – and it was a really pretty one – it was really big and orange and kinda looked like a tiger on the inside? Anyway, it was cool. And suddenly this woman comes up to me and starts saying how it's supposed to symbolize _friendship_. So I put it away.”

Blaine blinks at him. He's put away a flower that means “friendship”? And yet he brings a whole bouquet?

“So the lady notices and is all 'Oh no, no friendship? Maybe apology?' and I told her, 'No, Madame, I _am_ friends with the guy but you see, this is a _date_.'”

And at that Blaine chuckles. “I bet you didn't say it like that.”

Sebastian huffs. “I'm pretty sure the words 'Madame' and 'date' were involved.”

Blaine smiles at the thought of Sebastian using French titles when addressing people. If he were to meet his father, would he call him “Monsieur”?

“Anyway, she went on to explain me the meaning of each and every flower in that shop and then I _couldn't decide_ \--”, Sebastian says with a shrug, trying to make it seems smaller than it is.

But Blaine realizes it's not small. It's pretty big. Especially for Sebastian Smythe.

A waiter comes and Blaine listens to both his and Sebastian's recommendations. In the end he decides for the thing with the easiest name.

When the waiter disappears again, Blaine picks up the bouquet again and eyes it some more. “So, each flower has a special meaning?”

Sebastian nods.

“Do you remember all of them?”

“Pretty much, I guess.”, Sebastian shrugs.

Blaine takes one out of the bouquet. It's a very broad one in a light pink, and for some reason Blaine thinks it looks fluffy. “So, what does this one mean?”

Sebastian looks at it for a few seconds. “Um, pride, I think.”

Blaine smiles and puts the flower down on the table again. “Fitting.” He takes out the next one. “That's a Daffodil, isn't it?”

“Yeah, means 'chivalry'.”, Sebastian says. “Because you're all dapper, get it?”

Blaine rolls his eyes but can't hide a smile. “What does this one mean?”, he asks, taking out a bright blue one that has petals in shape of a fan.

“Eloquence. That's an Iris. Pretty boring name for a flower, isn't it?”

“And yet you remembered it.”

They continue this game and with a lot of blushing, Blaine learns what Sebastian associates with him. There's thoughtfulness, innocence (“Because I don't think you've been really naughty with Kurt.”), optimism and even _beauty_.

Sebastian's favourite seems to be the Peony, though. A really huge, round one that looks like a rose with way too many petals. “That one I remembered even before the Lady told me.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

“My grandma liked flowers.”, Sebastian shrugs. Then he starts to smirk. “No, but get this: it means 'bashfulness'.”

“Really?”, Blaine stares at him. “You're still getting at that?”

“Our first encounter, Blainers.”, Sebastian grins. “Call me sappy.”, he adds with a look that clearly says it's meant as a joke rather than nostalgia.

There's only one flower left in Blaine's hand, a big white one with petals curled into each other. It's really pretty. He's sure if Sebastian has put so much thought in this whole thing, that won't be the only reason for it to be the centrer of the bouquet. “Okay, so what's with this one?”

Sebastian looks at it for a while, for longer than at the others. Then he shoots Blaine an apologetic look. “I don't know.”

“What?”

“I don't remember. Must've been the first flower I've picked. Sorry.”

“Don't be.”, Blaine says quickly. “The whole thing is beautiful and-- thank you.”

“Didn't think I was capable of something like this, huh?”, Sebastian smirks.

 

When he comes home that evening (Sebastian has even brought him to his flat and _maybe_ they've shared a kiss or two), Sam is already asleep. Blaine's first walk is into the kitchen where he takes out a huge cup for the flowers since they don't have a vase – neither he nor Sam get flowers usually – and once that's done, he takes out his phone and does his best to google for the flower. Even if Sebastian didn't remember the meaning, he must've chosen it just because of that.

If he isn't mistaken, it's a Gardenia.

He feels like his heart is about to explode when he sees its meaning: _Secret love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out my tumblr over at [aro-smythe](http://aro-smythe.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
